clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chad Moves On/Transcript
This Is the transcirpt for "Chad Moves On" For the Clarence Fanon Wiki # *intro plays* then when the intro ends its shows the living room with Chad and Mary # Chad: Uh.. Mary why are you mad? Mary: Can you tell me why is there 20 bars of Chocolate In the living room floor? Chad: because I did it for Clarence. After his tenth birthday party. Mary: Chad! Did you know that party was 46 Days Ago?! Chad: I forget.. Sorry hon. Mary: Don't "Sorry Hun" to me! You are such a memory eraser. Not to mention you forget your memory for doing a stupid thing awhile ago back! *Mary started to show Chad the picture. Chad: Okay, Okay , Okay I get it but Clarence and his friends actually got my memory back. But in that day did you help and supported me? I mean a lot in that day, Mary: sorry about that. But your a bad influence on Clarence. You make him unhealthy and your the one who broke 2 of his front teeth and made him almost fat! Chad: *gets angier* I bet Clarence loves me the most! Mary: Pshh yea right, I treat him like a behaving student in school and take care of him the most. (Chad And Mary keeps arguing until 10:03AM) Chad: You know what.. It's officially over again. I'm calling the Aberdale moving out service. Mary: fine by me. I will have to find a man that is responsible enough to take care of Clarence Part 2: The Aftermath ''' At Sumo's House Hidden shelter (first appeared in Clarence Stormy Sleepover) Clarnece: Hey Jeff & Sumo.. I have something really bad to say. Jeff: is It about the test Next Monday? Clarence: No. Sumo: thinking about switching to west Aberdale again? Clarence: What The- no. its about my parents. let me explain *6 Minutes Later card* Clarence: and that's why My Mom & Chad is divorced, Jeff: wow that's like the time where my father had a divorce 8 years ago. Sumo: you mean that funny voice guy Mr Rendell? I have to admit he's funny. BUT WHAT! *sumo shouts* WHOS GONNA BE YOUR STEP-FATHER Clarence: someone responsible, Jeff: Clarence I'm really sorry to say this but. I think it's good to have Chad away for now. because when Chad becomes your second father your not going to be healthy. But for your third father. He will be taking care of you and probably you get smarter and you might imporve your grades. '''Part 3: Chad's New Home! the scene begins with the trio walking to Clarence's Home Clarence: okay Jeff.. As long as my triple father is not a teacher then I'm fine. Jeff: yeah. It's pretty confusing and messed up to have a teacher as your father. Anyways we're here! *opens door* Mary: oh my,. you guys are in time to meet your new father..... Mr Resse! Clarence & Jeff & Sumo: MR RESSE?! the scene cuts to Chad with a person. Mover Waiter: okay this house cost $200,87 would you like to order it? Chad: Okay *gives $200.87 to the waiter* 10 minutes later. Chad: this house looks fantastic! Ms Baker: *taps on Chad* Oh Hey.. Chad... Your pretty lucky to have a home all to yourself it's kinda sad being lonley isn't it? Chad: yeah.. Anyways goodbye! Ms. Baker: Goodbye.... *thinks* I thought he was about to say something lovely to me.. Part 4: Clarence's New Life scens cuts to the Wendle family eating dinner. Mr. Resse: Alright tonight's dinner is Potatos with salad. Clarence: Mom. Can I get a private talk with you. Mary: okay Clarence.. *Clarence and Mary walks in a bedroom* Clarence: okay mom.. Can I get a reason why you picked my retired detention teacher and now a princple of my school as my father Mary: *sighs* Clarence. Remeber a few weeks ago where I said someone who takes care of you? Now I explained it. Now go eat your dinner. Clarence: *sighs* okay mom.. After they had dinner. Mr Resse: Goodnight So- I mean Clarence Clarence: goodnight Resse. Part 5: Reunited Again *scene cuts to Chad's new home* Chad: *looks pictures of him and Clarence and Mary.* *sigh* ��I remembered when I looked thourgh to your eyes.. Back at college... You were the only one who cared about me...�� *flashback to college where Mary & Chad hanging out together* Current Chad: ��I Remember when we first hung out.. and we had a sleepover too... Your were my boo...�� and we smooched.. and became the best girlfriend I ever had.. but now I feel bad... And I am so sad.. We broke up, it was just a mistake.. Now we're done for....Ever...�� *chad touched 4 strings of his gutair. *scene cuts to The Resse's (formerly Wendles) house.* Clarence: uh Mr. R. Can I have Jeff & Sumo come over in my house? Mr. Resse: *sips tea* absolutely not! Your friends are not healthy for you. *sips coffee* Clarence: *sighs* okay.. Also Mr. R why are you drinking tea and coffee in the same tim- Mr Resse: let me stop you there. How about you go to your room in the same time? Clarence: wait what? Mr. Resse: *speaks gibberish and shouting for 2 seconds* what I mean to say is.. Go to your room now! *scene cuts to Mary's bedroom* Mary: *sighs* *sings the same song what Chad sung about.* wow.. I actually missed Chad. Even though he's a messey guy and a clutz it doesn't mean he actually hates us. He cares about me and Clarence. You know what let me call him back and lets make a comeback. *scene cuts to Chad's phone ringing* Chad: Hello? Mary in the phone: *crying* chad! I'm really sorry about saying these horrible words to you. Can we please make a comeback! Chad: i apologize too.. But I will come! But what are you gonna do with your new boyfriend? Mary: leave it to me Mr. Reese: uh Mary I have something to sa-- Mary: i know.. we need space and a breakup even though we are not married. Mr. Resse: oh okay.. I actually have a crush on Melanie. Mary: Oh wow! Anyways goodbye! *slams door then opens the door* Chad: Hey Mary! I brought you expensive flowers and sold my house to someone. Mary: Thank you chad... I was wrong about you *smooched with chad* *scene cuts in the window* Sumo: it looks like we didn't lose them after all. Clarence: Its time for a celebration let me begin! ��I Remember when i--�� Jeff: *slaps Clarence* That song is done now. Clarence: oh yeah. *End Credits* Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Do not delete or remove the transcript Category:Transcripts